militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
67th Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |current_commander= |garrison= Ellsworth AFB, South Dakota |battles= World War II (American Campaign) (EAME Theater) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation (2x) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=67th Strategic Missile Squadron emblem }} The 67th Missile Squadron (67 MS) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 44th Operations Group, stationed at Ellsworth AFB, South Dakota. The 67 MS was equipped with the LGM-30F Minuteman II Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. With the end of the Cold War, the 67th was inactivated on 15 August 1992. History World War II Established in early 1941 as a B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment squadron, it trained under the Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. After the Pearl Harbor Attack, it engaged in anti-submarine patrols over the Gulf of Mexico. Deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO), it was assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England during the summer of 1942. One of the first B-24 Liberator units assigned to the ETO, the squadron was engaged in very long range strategic bombardment missions over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, attacking strategic targets in France, Belgium, the Netherlands and Germany. Among the targets attacked were submarine installations, industrial establishments, airfields, harbors and shipyards. A detachment deployed to the Twelfth Air Force in Algeria in June 1943 to help facilitate the Allied invasion of Sicily by bombing airfields and marshalling yards in Italy. The detachment also participated in the low-level raid on the Ploesti oil fields in Romania on 1 August 1943. Most of the detachment returned to England at the end of August, however some crews and aircraft remained in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) and flew very long range attacks over Italy, Romania, Austria and Sicily and supported Allied ground forces in Sicily as well as attacking Axis forces in Italy. The squadron also supported the Salerno landing. All aircraft and personnel returned to England in October. The squadron returned to VIII Bomber Command operations and supported the Allied Invasion of France in June 1944 by attacking strongpoints in the beachhead area and transportation targets behind the front line. The group aided the Caen offensive and the Saint-Lô breakthrough in July. It dropped food, ammunition and other supplies to troops engaged in the airborne attack on the Netherlands in September. It attacked enemy targets during the Battle of the Bulge between December 1944 and January 1945, by striking bridges, tunnels, rail and road junctions and communications in the battle area. The squadron attacked airfields and transportation in support of the Western Allied Invasion of Germany, and flew a resupply mission during the airborne assault across the Rhine in March 1945. Combat operations concluded with the German capitulation in May 1945. The unit returned to the United States in June 1945, being re-assigned to the Second Air Force and re-designated as a B-29 Superfortress 'Very Heavy' bombardment squadron. It trained with B-29s and planned to deploy to the Western Pacific, however the Japanese capitulation in August canceled these plans. It was assigned to Kansas as part of the Continental Air Forces, (later Strategic Air Command or SAC), but it was inactivated in July 1946 as part of the general demobilization of the AAF. Strategic Air Command Re-activated in 1947 under SAC as a paper unit, it was not manned or equipped and was inactivated in 1949 due to budget constraints. It was re-activated in 1950 and used as an Operational Training Unit for B-29 aircrews and maintenance personnel being deployed to the Far East Air Forces during the Korean War. The propeller-driven B-29s were replaced with new B-47E Stratojet swept-wing medium bombers in 1953. These aircraft were capable of flying at high subsonic speeds and primarily designed for penetrating the airspace of the Soviet Union. The B-47 was considered to be reaching obsolescence in the late 1950s and were being phased out of SAC's strategic arsenal. The squadron began sending aircraft to other B-47 wings as replacements in late 1959, before being phased down for inactivation in 1960. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron The unit was re-activated in 1962 as a SAC ICBM missile squadron. It trained with the 850th SMS in HGM-25A Titan I operations in 1962 and became operational with LGM-30B Minuteman I missiles in 1963. It upgraded to the LGM-30F Minuteman II in 1972. The squadron remained on Cold War nuclear alert until President Bush's directive to stand the Minuteman II down. Dissipated launch codes and pin safety control switches at 15 launch control facilities. Deactivation of the entire missile complex ended in the summer of 1992, the squadron inactivated on 15 August. Lineage * Constituted as the 67th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 20 Nov 1940 : Activated on 15 Jan 1941 : Re-designated the 67th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 5 Aug 1945 : Inactivated on 12 Jul 1946 * Activated on 1 Jul 1947 : Inactivated on 6 Sep 1948 * Re-designated the 67th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 Dec 1950 : Activated on 2 Jan 1951 : Discontinued on 15 Jun 1960 * Re-designated the 67th Strategic Missile Squadron on 19 Mar 1962 : Organized on 1 Sep 1962 : Re-designated the 67th Missile Squadron on 1 Sep 1991 : Inactivated on 15 Aug 1992 Assignments * 44th Bombardment Group, 15 Jan 1941-12 Jul 1946; 1 Jul 1947-6 Sep 1948; 2 Jan 1951 * 44th Bombardment Wing, 16 Jun 1952 * Department of the Air Force, 15 Jun 1960 * Strategic Air Command, 19 Mar 1962 * 44th Strategic Missile Wing, 1 Sep 1962 * 44th Operations Group, 1 Sep 1991-15 Aug 1992 Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 15 January 1941 * Barksdale Field, Louisiana, February 1942 * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, July-c. 28 August 1942 * RAF Cheddington (USAAF Station 113), England, 11 September 1942 * RAF Shipdham (USAAF Station 115), England, 10 October 1942-c. 15 June 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 27 June 1945 * Great Bend Army Air Field, Kansas, 25 July 1945 * Smoky Hill Army Air Field, Kansas, 14 December 1945 – 12 July 1946 * Andrews Field, Maryland, July 1947-6 September 1948 * March AFB, California, 2 January 1951 * Lake Charles AFB, Louisiana, 1 August 1951 – 15 June 1960 * Ellsworth AFB, South Dakota, 1 September 1962-15 Aug 1992 Aircraft and missiles * B-24 Liberator, 1941–1945 * TB-29 Superfortress, 1951; B-29 Superfortress, 1945–1946; 1947–1948; 1951–1952 * B-47 Stratojet, 1953–1960 * LGM-30B Minuteman I, 1963–1973 * LGM-30F Minuteman II, 1972–1992 67th Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Missile Alert Facilities (F-J flights, each controlling 10 missiles) are located as follows: :: F-01 61.0 mi NxNE of Ellsworth AFB, SD. :: G-01 11.3 mi N of Union Center SD, :: H-01 10.0 mi SW of Union Center SD, :: I-01 5.7 mi E of White Owl SD, :: J-01 13.8 mi SE of Maurine SD, See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References * * Ellsworth AFB Minuteman Missile Site Coordinates External links Missile 0067 Category:Military units and formations in South Dakota